Bring Me The Night
by demigodsforlife
Summary: Inspired by the song "Bring Me The Night" by Sam Tsui and Kinna Grannis. About how Annabeth copes with her separation from Percy.


**A/N: I recommend you listen to "Bring Me The Night" while you read this to really get the feel of this one-shot. I won't force you though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO.**

**Bring Me The Night**

Annabeth stood outside the door, contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to go in. She stared at it for a while, taking in its familiar, worn-away wood. It was a door she used to open all the time, but for a week it had remained closed. She just didn't have the heart to open it and remember. All this time she had thought she was strong. She had thought she could handle anything, even if _she_ wasn't the invincible one.

But it turns out that even Annabeth Chase had a sore spot.

Feeling overwhelmed by all her emotions, she finally pushed the door open. It creaked slowly, revealing a cold, empty room. The sheets on the bed were a mess, there were clothes strewn everywhere, and a bunch of framed pictures and battle memorabilia was pinned all over the walls. A fountain in the corner filled with golden drachmas gurgled slightly. Annabeth crept over to the bed and noticed a dried water stain on the pillow. She looked at it carefully before thinking to herself that it was drool. It was _his_ drool. Her heart clenched.

"It looks like he never left." Annabeth turned at the voice, finding Piper. She stood in the doorway, trying to smile hopefully at Annabeth. Her kaleidoscope eyes, however, were filled with concern. "Are you going to come eat dinner with us?" she asked softly.

Annabeth pulled her jacket more tightly around her, "I think I'll pass," she offered half-heartedly. It was so difficult to put the smile on her face to reassure Piper, but somehow she managed to do it.

"Okay." Piper nodded and went to leave, before turning around slowly and locking her eyes with Annabeth's. "You shouldn't beat yourself up Annabeth; it's in no way your fault," she channeled her charm speak into every word, but Annabeth was unaffected. Piper sighed in defeat and left, closing the door shut quietly behind her.

Annabeth turned back towards the pillow. She wanted to take it and hold it close to her chest, but she couldn't bring herself to. She couldn't bring herself to touch anything. She wanted it to be just the way he left it. She wanted it to feel like he was still there, at camp, with her. She wanted to believe that he had just left his cabin to go teach the other kids how to spar, that he was going to come back and take her into his arms and play with her hair and say stupid jokes and make her laugh.

She couldn't believe that he was gone. A week had past, and still, she couldn't comprehend it. She didn't understand. She could figure out the most complicated math problems and read books meant for scholars and know the definition of every single word. But she couldn't believe that he wasn't there.

Deciding she couldn't stay in the room without going crazy any longer, she headed towards the door. A loud squeak stopped her. She glanced at the wall, finding the source of the sound. It was a picture. It had tilted sideways. She walked over to the photo, and her eyes instantly brimmed with tears.

It was them, of course. Like so many of the pictures in his room. It was one of those pictures one of the Aphrodite girls had taken when they hadn't been paying attention. Annabeth had been sitting against a tree, his head in her lap, as she played with his stupid unruly hair that would never stay in place. They had been talking about the future.

"_We'll have three kids and a house—close to camp, of course—and a-" he said excitedly as Annabeth smirked._

"We'll_ have kids?" _

"_Well, yeah. We'll have to get married first. You're okay with that right? Of course you are. You'll get to spend the rest of your life with a super-smart, super-awesome, and incredibly handsome guy. Who would say no to that?" he smiled wider. _

"_Gods, you're so full of yourself," Annabeth said, but not before blushing lightly. How this one person made her feel impossibly and indescribably special was a mystery to her. _

"_Admit it Annabeth. You love me for it."_

_She shook her head. "Seaweed brain." She pulled his hair away from his face. She had definitely fallen too deep in with him. _

She missed him. She missed him so much. She couldn't take it anymore.

Annabeth held the photo close to her heart before breaking out into soft, broken sobs. Tears streamed down her face and ran down her jacket. She slid down the wall and sat against it, crying. Crying because she couldn't have the future they had planned for. Crying because her heart was split into a billion pieces, and each one belonged to him. Crying because she felt alone in a camp filled with hundreds of kids, she always felt alone without him. Crying because she would never see his goofy smile or hear his soothing voice again. Crying because the one person she had given her heart to had left her and taken her heart with him.

She hadn't noticed how much time had passed, but at some point it had become dark outside. Annabeth put the photo back on its spot on the wall. She wiped away the tears on her face and brushed herself off before leaving the room.

As she stepped outside, she met the crisp, cold air of the night. She shivered slightly before walking towards her own cabin to go to sleep for the night. As she reached the door to her cabin, she realized that everyone else was asleep and that once she went into the room, Malcolm would surely wake up and ask her if she was okay. Everyone would look at her pitifully and pretend to understand what she was going through. She didn't want to go through with that, so she changed her destination.

The ocean breeze spread around her and she felt enveloped in warmth despite the cold temperatures of the night. She plopped down into the sand and stared out across the ocean, noticing how bright the moon was and how the stars glowed and glittered. It had almost become a habit of hers to come here the past week. It was at night, when she was close to the ocean, that she felt closest to him. She could almost hear his voice through the crashing of the waves. The night brought her closer to him. No one else was there to distract her or separate her from him. At night she could pretend that he was there with her, sitting next to her on the sand, looking at her with those beautiful green eyes. And so she had come to love the night, and found herself waiting for night to descend, so that when she closed her eyes, she could feel him sitting next to her in the sand.

With the darkened sky, the illuminated moon, and the shimmering stars, Annabeth's heart hurt less. Because in the night, as she sits, by the ocean, she knows that Percy Jackson is out there, somewhere, dreaming of her.

**A/N: What happened to Percy is left open to interpretation. Also, sorry if this sucks, but I'm experimenting with writing more deep stuffs so yeah. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
